Sans Hits The Chug Jug
by ChugJugRoyal
Summary: Fortnite John Wick, epic Fortnite pro gamer, is playing a regular game of Battle Royal when his world is visited by two strange skeletal figures. Undertale Sans and Undertale Papyrus are met with an unknown world and a road full of challenges to find their way back home. The three characters form a strange bond and team up to overcome the different threats heading their way.
1. Sans the Invader

The doors to the Battle Bus opened as they all went flying down one by one. John Wick sat in his seat of the bus, patiently waiting as the bus traversed over the rough terrain of the Fortnite island until finally, the bus was hovering over Tilted Towers. Then, he gracefully leaped out of the bus, soaring through the air until his parachute deployed and he hit the asphalt. As several default skins noticed him and aimed their weapons at him, John Wick was prepared. He quickly dived into a building as bullets pierced the glass, showering glass all across the floor. He noticed a chest and opened it to reveal a green pump shotty, and he aimed it at the broken-glass windows as a default skin leapt through the window. But he wasn't ready for the ambush and John Wick blasted his shotgun into his head, killing him instantly. Gathering bandages and shield potions from his body, he leaped out of the window to find more people to kill.

He leaped out the building to find two players pointing their guns at him. As they sprayed, he ducked behind a stack of barrels, occasionally pointing out the muzzle of his gun and firing at them. Before long, their bodies had hit the ground and they had died. But as John Wick looted their corpses for shields and weaponry, he didn't notice he was not alone. A grenade was hurled from an unknown ledge and John Wick barely had time to think before he was blown away, slamming him against another building. As he regained consciousness, he noticed the grenade against the ground. It hadn't exploded. So what had blown him away? It only took a few seconds for him to scan the bewildered faces staring upwards above the tallest tower for him to see.

A huge rift had opened up, pink and swirling with a violent light. As it pulsated and screamed with otherworldly energy, John Wick noticed two figures fall out of the portal. Strangely thin, and...bony? As the rift shuddered and closed and the light dissipated from the lands, he noticed that the two figures were indeed bony; they were Sans and Papyrus from Undertale!


	2. A Temporary Alliance

"AH, SO THIS IS SUPER SMASH BROTHERS? I WASN'T EXPECTING IT TO LOOK SO WEIRD..."

"Hey, Papyrus, I don't think this is Smash…" Sans the Skeleton was bewildered by his circumstances. He closely stared at his surroundings trying to make out any recognizable faces that could help. Soon enough, it was evident to Sans that Dr. Alphys' machine had failed to transfer them over into the Smash Bros. universe. "Any ideas on getting back to the Underground and retrying?"

"Hands up! Both of you!" commanded John Wick.

"'SCUSE ME, HUMAN. WILL YOU BE WILLING TO HELP US? WE AREN'T THAT ACCUSTOMED TO THIS UNIVERSE-TRAVELLING THING!" Papyrus seemed oblivious to the fact that he was being held at gunpoint but Sans was cautious not to say anything to anger the man.

"Ahahaha… Why if you weren't lookin' so wack, I'd have mistaken you for a default! Only a real noob would fall for that trick y'all just tried." John Wick kept his aim straight at Papyrus. His eyes warned both of them.

"Trick? You can trust us, we're defenseless", said Sans. John Wick slightly lowered his gun. "Just help us out this once and we can find some way to reward you for it. How about it?" he persuaded.

"Hehe. Depending on your loot, I guess I could see what I can do." John Wick was interrupted by a bullet cutting through the air. "Sniper! HEY, GET DOWN!" Sans and Papyrus quickly dove down. "We got to get a higher ground. Both of you. Follow me!"

The three of them went inside the nearest building and took cover. John Wick headed straight for the stairs.

"You coming' or not?" John Wick yelled in urgency.

Papyrus quickly followed after. Sans remained in the first floor as if he had the time to take in his surroundings. Papyrus didn't notice Sans wasn't following them until the third floor.

"SANS! DON'T BE SUCH A LAZY BONES AT A TIME LIKE THIS!" Papyrus yelled.

"Sorry, bro. I feel like my lungs are about to explode! Oh, wait…" Sans said in mockery.

"YOU DON'T EVEN LOOK TIRED! DON'T JOKE AROUND WHEN WE'RE ABOUT TO DIE, SANS!" Papyrus yelled without looking where he was going.

"Hey!" John Wick alerts Papyrus. Papyrus stops merely an inch away from some surprise spikes. "Either focus on your surroundings while talking or don't talk at all." He warns.

"Where did that trap come from? We didn't even go into battle." Sans asked.

"We're always in battle", John Wick said in an epic voice, "One mistake and you'll lose your victory royal."

"Victory Royal? Just call it life, dude."

"That's not what it means. You don't die here, you get shot and your body gets teleported back to base. A Victory Royal is-" John Wick was interrupted for the fiftieth time.

"OwO WHAT'S THIS?" Papyrus held out a gun with a purple aura.

"That would be a Minigun", John Wick says snobbily, "As I was saying…"

"WHO'S IS IT?"

"Nobody's"

"CAN I HAVE IT?"

"Well…" John Wick didn't like the idea of Sans and Papyrus getting too comfortable in this place. He'll just help them get some directions and -Wait- What was he doing? When did he agree to help these two? "If you can use it, it's yours," he responded.

John Wick stayed in front of the group making sure there weren't anymore traps. Along the way, John Wick was able to fill them in on the details of how they would retaliate. If he was going to help them, they might as well assist him with his kills.


	3. Battle at Tilted Towers

John Wick and his crew were nearing the final steps up the building's roof when they heard an explosion coming from below.

"Shoot!" exclaimed John Wick in anger.

"What was that?" asked Sans.

"We better hurry and locate our target before they bring this thing down," he said impatiently. John Wick scanned through the Tilted Towers. It wasn't long until he found a Tomato Head healing his wounds. He aimed his gun at the man. "Found him!"

John Wick was getting ready to shoot him in the head until he lost concentration.

"WHERE'S THE SNIPER, HUMAN?" asked Papyrus.

John Wick's shot alerted the enemy!

"What the **f** **r** **i** **c** **k**!" John Wick was furious, he never missed a shot. "Why do you need to interrupt everything?! The enemy probably noticed us already!11!1"

A guided missile was headed their way. It seems that this regular Tomato Head was no noob!

"What is that!?" screamed Sans.

"JUST JUMP!" replied Wick.

Sans grabbed Papyrus and fell down the tall building. Sans didn't have too much time to think about the height they would fall from. He didn't see a bed of flowers so they would most definitely die. But to Sans' surprise, they fell on some planks of wood. Was he going crazy or did those just magically appear? He looked over to John Wick who seemed to have been holding some sort of blueprints.

"You surprised?" said John Wick smugly.

"Yuh-huh! What just happened?"

"It's called building," John Wick started to build walls around them and started up some stairs, "building and shooting are essentials here. You need these forts to have some defense."

Papyrus was still trying to get his footing while John Wick made some stairs for them to get down. "SO HOW ARE WE GOING TO FIGHT BACK NOW?" Papyrus asked.

"We won't. It takes a good fighter to know when to quit," he responded as epic as always.

The trio started to feel sudden rumbling and thunder. Sans and Papyrus both seemed confused but John Wick looked eager to move on.

"We better start running."

"What?"

"Can't explain now! The storm's coming!"

It was true. Large purple clouds were forming. Purple toxic rain came down hard and the lighting struck anything in its path down. The storm almost looked like a wall getting closer and closer to them. John Wick opened up a device. It looked like an electronic map. There was a large circle surrounded by purple.

"Just follow me!" said John Wick over the loud storm.

"WHAAAAAAT?" screamed Papyrus.

"JUST FOLLOW ME!" He yelled back. "WE NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS PLACE RIGHT NOW!"

Their walk turned into a run as the storm neared their tailbones. As Sans thought they faced a dead end with the large mountain, John Wick pulled out his blueprints and started summoning a path for them to walk through. The stairs kept going higher and higher until it surpassed the mountain. Sans came from a strange world but this was even stranger! The storm was only a few inches away from them. But they weren't far from safety! John Wick was satisfied with the length of his bridge. It was long enough for them to dive off of it and into Loot Lake. Only a bit farther… BAM! The storm struck the wooden planks. Sans lost his balance and slipped. Sans was swallowed by the storm!

"SAAAAAAAAAAANS!" Papyrus yelled.

"PAPYRUS DON'T!" John Wick warned.

Despite John Wick's warning, Papyrus went back for his brother. They were both stuck inside the raging monster.


	4. Skulltroopers at Loot Lake

Papyrus could barely see or hear much. His weight was lighter than normal and he felt his breathing becoming more difficult to keep up.

"SAAAANS! *cough* *cough* SAAANS?" Papyrus yelled desperately.

Sans was holding on to a wooden plank trying to inch closer to Papyrus. His will to see his friends again was somehow keeping him from losing all signs of life. Papyrus' eyes were lit with hope! He finally saw his brother once more! He immediately helped him up. Papyrus' relief turned into worry as Sans was as weak as a Vegetoid.

"S-s-sans…" Papyrus struggled to speak. The storm was getting fiercer. Could they really escape? Was this really their conclusion? No! Papyrus was motivated to push through and get back to John Wick. He grabbed Sans and put him over his shoulder. Papyrus charged forward, even in his weak state. Even when he reached the pure air, Papyrus was still very light headed; maybe it was all too much. He fell to his knees panting. Hugging Sans, Papyrus felt some relief surge within him. He tried to get up and continue forth but instead lost consciousness. Plummeting down from John Wick's suspended bridge, Sans and Papyrus gracefully sank into Loot Lake.

Papyrus finally regained consciousness in the murky depths of Loot Lake. Seeing his brother unconscious close by, he acted fast and once again brought Sans over his shoulder and swam to shore. As they hit the surface, Sans rose with a "GASP! I can't believe we survived so long in that lake unconscious, we couldn't have had much air! Oh wait," he said jokingly.

"SANS!" snapped Papyrus. "We could've just died in that Storm thing, and you're still thinking of skeleton puns?! Unbelievable!"

"Yeah, well…. Where are we, anyway?" The two skeletons surveyed the landscape. They saw what appears to be a large body of water. It reminded the two boney souls about the Waterfalls back home. There was a small little tag of land in the center of the water which had few little shacks with a few large trees and a few chests, radiating with a golden glow.

"Wait a moment, Sans!" cried Papyrus, suddenly remembering. "Where's that epic human? He told us not to go into the storm and…" He frantically searched the landscape, but the epic gamer was nowhere to be found.

"It's alright, Paps," remarked Sans, calmly. "We'll bump into him eventually. For now, looks like we gotta find new weapons and supplies, it seems we lost all of it down in the water." Little did they know, as they hurried between the small, beaten shacks in search of new items, little did they know they were being watched.

As they walked across the shoreline, in search of some epic loot, Sans stopped. "Bro, you might wanna be careful. I think I hear something."

"THAT HUMAN TOLD US TO BE CAREFUL OF OTHER HUMANS. THEY COULD TRY AND SHOOT US LIKE THAT ONE TOMATO THING!" said Papyrus in an apprehensive tone of voice.

"No one will mess with us if we got all this dope loot!" responded Sans. It was almost as if John Wick's dialect was rubbing off on him.

They continued off into the small islands grabbing whatever they could. They suddenly ran into the issue of their limited carry space - they wouldn't be able to carry so much stuff with just their hands alone.

"Man, we should've asked for that guy's backpack or something," said Sans regretfully.

"I HOPE WE REALLY DO FIND HIM AGAIN…," said Papyrus, unsure of their fate.

"Same here, bro," Sans agreed. "He's probably our only chance of getting outta here."

Suddenly, Sans and Papyrus' vision was hampered by what seemed to be a smoke grenade. As Sans pretended to cough, chuckling at his own bad humor, it was clear this was more than some funny prank. Out of the smoke, the two skeletons saw...OTHER SKELETONS?! No, they seemed different… They were humans in skeleton costumes!

"Whatcha doin' there with all 'dat loot?" said a female looking human dressed as a skeleton.

"Hehe, these two thinks they going to leave Loot Lake with all this loot and not even give us a share?" said the Purple-tinted Skeleton Man.

"BAHAHAHAHAHA," they laughed in unison.

"LOL out loud you guys! They don't even like sharing!" said the girl.

"Yeah, they sure don't!" said the purple one with an angry tone. "I think that sound a bit too much like M!"

"AW HECK NAW!" they mocked.

"And you know what we do with capitalists? Hehehehe! Well, we… GANG UP ON 'EM!"

Suddenly Sans and Papyrus were surrounded. All of them were armed. Some even started taking some of their loot, swiping grenades and ammunition directly from their hands!

Then without warning, they screamed, "LET'S GET THEM!", charging at the skeletal duo.

"WAIT!" said Papyrus.

"You guys got it all wrong! Come on, now. You're skeletons, we're skeletons. Shouldn't we help each other out?" said Sans in a persuasive tone.

"Hm… Well look, we can work out some sort of deal if you're up to it." said the purple one.

"WE'LL DO ANYTHING, RIGHT SANS?" asked Papyrus.

"We can listen to what you have to say…"

"Ya see, we are all part of a squad. The Skull Trooper Squad to be exact. I am the leader of all them skeleton dudes you see 'round these parts." said the purple leader. "We don't just allow anyone wearing a skeleton costume to join. Buuuuut, we are willing to at least see what you can do and then consider it"

"WELL SORRY BUT WE AREN'T INTERESTED IN JOINING" Papyrus corrected.

"Papyrus!" Sans whispered. "They could be the ones to help us get back home!"

"NO, SANS!" shouted Papyrus. His volume didn't quite match the subtlety of Sans'. "WE CAN FIND THAT OTHER HUMAN!"

"No, Papyrus! This is our best chance. I'm joining them with or without you!" exclaimed Sans. "I'll be glad to join ya, Skull Troopers!"

"Ah, great! And your friend?" said the female Skull Trooper.

"Oh, Papyrus! He will...uh...well...Papyrus?"

Papyrus was conflicted of whether or not to support his brother's decision. Could this really be the right thing to do?

"I guess I'll join too…" said Papyrus, still apprehensively.

"Well then, looks like we will host your initiation in Haunted Hills at night!" said the female Skull Trooper.

"Hold on. Where are your backpacks?" said a Skull Trooper.

"WHAT?" asked Papyrus.

"You can't get teleported back to base once you get killed if you don't have a backpack!"

"Well, where would we get those?" asked Sans.

"At Retail Row, duh!" said an annoyed Skull Trooper. "We are going there after we pass Dusty. You better come with us!"

"Well then Papyrus, looks like my way is turning out to be pretty greatö, huh?" asked Sans proudly.

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT…"


	5. Following the Squad

John Wick's boots crunched across the sand as he walked across Dusty Divot. With his backpack filled with weapons and supplies, he was ready for anything. A trail of carnage was left in his wake; John Wick almost never missed a shot. Though he was used to going it alone, he couldn't help but miss those two mysterious skeletons who showed up at Tilted Towers. If nothing else, they were good company…

John Wick was stopped in his thoughts as he heard unfriendly company. He ducked behind a mound of dirt and inspected the scene. There stood a lone Skull Trooper, with almost no armor and weaponry. His eyes scanned the dusty lot. Wick mercilessly aimed down his rifle, ready to kill, when the lone Trooper yelled, "Alright, boys! It's safe to come out! Let's get going."

And from a bush emerged a huge group of Skull Troopers, all armed, armored, and stocked. They carelessly marched across the lot, chatting to each other and cracking jokes. And in the center of the squad stood a purple-tinted trooper. John Wick was filled with rage; he was one of his bitter rivals. He was ready to throw a grenade in the squad and wipe all of them out when he spotted something. At the back of the pack were two skeletons; one of them nervously following along, and the shorter one cracking jokes with a Skull Trooper and chuckling. The two skeletons he met at Tilted Towers! John Wick immediately suspected betrayal, but he knew the Skull Troopers had a tendency of tricking new players into joining their squad before game-ending them and taking their loot. Suspiciously, John Wick kept his distance from the pack and stalked behind them as the group walked down to Retail Row.

"...and then I was like, 'I feel like my lungs are about to explode… Oh wait!'" Sans was saying to the group of Skull Troopers. A few of them laughed at his bad pun. His charismatic nature had really come in handy and he and the Skull Troopers had become fast friends. On the other hand, Papyrus tiptoed along at the back. He had tried to make conversation with one of the Troopers, but as it turned out, they had higher standards than just being able to cook spaghetti. Either way, the squad casually made their way across the abandoned Dusty Divot. As they passed some mounds of dirt, Papyrus felt something. "Sans, wait up! I feel somebody looking at us."

"Don't worry about it, Paps," Sans said coolly. "With all of these people around, there's no way someone would attack us!"

"I don't know, Sans…. It's weird… I feel like that fellow from earlier is watching us… We should meet up with him again!"

"We can't, Papyrus. Besides, we're already with these Skull guys. Enemies don't stand a chance! Don't worry about that feeling, Bro. You're probably just imagining it."

And so the Skull Trooper Squad walked through Dusty Divot, all but one oblivious to John Wick following close behind them.

After a bit of walking, the Skull Troopers had finally made it to their destination. "Well, well, well, boys, look where we are. This would be Retail Row!" said the purple Skull Trooper. "C'mon, boys, split up and check the stores. Let's find these two skeleton boys a backpack." The squad split into groups, each diving into a store to go find a backpack. "Oh, and you two." The leader pointed at Sans and Papyrus. "You're coming with our group. Just trust me on this one." Sans cheerily obliged, and Papyrus kept following along, just as nervous as before.

The shop they entered was a bland, empty clothing store. Mannequins were scattered all across the floor, and most of the shelves were barren of anything. The group split up in search of backpacks.

"Sans, come over here! I think I've found something!" Papyrus gestured towards a locked door. "It looks like it's unopened, maybe we'll find some backpacks in here." Sans ran over to his brother and produced a small paperclip. With enough twisting and turning, the lock fell to the ground, broken, and the two brothers entered the storage closet.

In the small, dusty space, there was a weak light bulb glaring dimly on dusty walls. Only the shelves on the walls were illuminated, all loaded with backpacks.

"Oh, good find, Paps! Looks like there's a ton of backpacks on the shelves!" Sans picked one up and slung it across his back.

"I wonder what this room looks like... Oh! Here we go!" Papyrus felt a light switch jutting out of the wall and flicked it on. "Looks like this room is pretty big after all..."

Papyrus was stopped by the horrible scene that lay before him. Strewn across the floor of the storage room were bodies all over the place, laid carelessly about without any thought.

"What's going on? Those Skull Troopers told us that as long as they have their backpacks, they'd be teleported back to the base good as new!" But before the two could react, a voice behind them said, "Well, unfortunately, these fine folks don't have their backpacks anymore. We took 'em, as well as their lives. Looks like you two are next." Sans and Papyrus spun around to see the entire Skull Trooper Squad, guns poised directly at them.


	6. Gunshots from Retail Row

Wick was about a couple hundred meters away until he heard the begging of his old friend Papyrus, asking them not to kill him because of his spaghetti cooking skills.

"I'm a five-star chef back in the Underground!" cried Papyrus on his knees. "My spaghetti is sure to please you!"

"Paps, sorry to disappoint, but we don't even have _tongues_. You have no idea how your spaghetti tastes." But Sans wasn't paying attention to his plight. Out of the corner of Sans' eye socket came a strange bush. It seemed to be moving in their direction. Sans, with his mind filled with questioning thoughts, looked over to the light switch that he had seen Papyrus turn on. Before the Skull Troopers could react, Sans had already gotten to the switch and flicked it down, shutting all the lights off. The mysterious bush seemed to see the opportunity and charged in and shot one of them in the back. He fell to his knees and started to crawl behind the wall. The other two Troopers whipped out their ARs and started firing. The Bush had gotten shot and appeared to be- wait- JOHN WICK!? He shot the second Skull Trooper in the head. He then frantically reloaded his gun without needing to and shot the other Trooper in the chest. The hit marker counted 72 HP and the Trooper fired back. John took a few shots and whipped out his blueprints to form a wall. He was barraged by the sounds of bullets and wood breaking. He healed up using a bandage and jumped out with his shotgun, blasting the last Skull Trooper's head off in quick succession. John skeptically walked towards the bone heads and aimed his shotgun at them.

"HEY! YOU'RE BACK!" exclaimed Papyrus. He got up but was quickly kicked back down, with John's foot firmly pressed to his chest.

Sans quickly yelled, "Yo, what's your deal?"

"What's _MY_ deal?" questioned John, "You just went off with some other people and now you're wondering why I'm putting both of you at gunpoint? I should just shoot you right now! You know what? I'll do it!"

"Please don't," said Sans, "We're new to this world, we barely even know what's going on!"

"...Fine. I guess I should be more understanding, the Skull Troopers are infamous for tricking new players. And they've been taking backpacks from their own squad, too? That's pretty unepic. C'mon, you two, let's sort out this mess."

And so the three beings walked over to the storage closet which contained the fallen Skull Troopers. Papyrus was about to take a backpack for himself before John Wick stopped him. "Not cool, gamer! These backpacks are theirs. We should put 'em back, not take them!"

"BUT I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU NEEDED TO KILL ALL THE PLAYERS TO GET A VICTORY ROYALE!" stated Papyrus.

"Gosh it's a Victory ROYAL!" replied John, "Anyways, I do. But it's not really winning if they were killed unfairly. You gotta be a good sport, or you ain't an epic gamer." He placed a backpack on top of all of the fallen Troopers. Drones flew into the building, scanned the bodies, and teleported them back to home base, ready to fight again. After there was only one corpse left, Sans reluctantly gave up his backpack and the final Trooper was warped back. With their business complete, John Wick and the skeletal brothers exited Retail Row, starting for Tomato Temple with only 7 players left standing. The final battle had begun for the trio of friends...


	7. Towards the Next Fight

As the trio approached Tomato Temple, John Wick stopped and turned to the boney brothers. "Alright, you two, listen up. We're in the final 7 players left standing. We're real close to a Victory Royal, so stay on the lookout for players." he declared in a firm voice. "Let's move out, and find some weapons."

The three cautiously entered the stone structure, towering high into the sky topped with a huge tomato head grinning with seemingly unending cheer. Huge vines seemed to ensnare the structure in their thick, green stalks. Torches propped up on the sides lit the temple dimly in the evening, filling it with a mysterious aura.

The three marched through the dark corridors of the temple, led by a confident John Wick holding his gun proudly in the air. "We're in search of something down here that could instantly win this game," John Wick said in a foreboding voice. "In the center of the temple supposedly lies the ultimate treasure; a Golden Scar. Its bullets are said to pierce even the most powerful shields. We could end this game in no time."

"Well, how do we get to this Golden thingy?" Sans asked nonchalantly. "I'm already _bone_ tired, I don't think I can handle much more of this."

John Wick grinned in the torchlight. "That's the kicker, kiddo. Because nobody knows, and nobody's ever found it. Not even me! It's only a myth, but it's said that the most epic of players once entered the Tomato Temple, and emerged with the Golden Scar." As Wick spoke, they felt an ominous wind blow through them. It shimmered for only an instant, but it blew out the torches, plunging the corridor into total darkness.

"OH SPAGHETTI!" screamed Papyrus. "I CAN'T SEE IN ALL THIS DARKNESS! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO…?"…?" But it seemed the temple's tricks and traps were not yet finished with. With a shudder that shook the ground, the ceiling flipped around to reveal a huge set of spikes protruding from it, gleaming even in the dim space. With a horrible creak, the ceiling began tumbling down upon them.

But John Wick acted fast. Holstering his weapon, he screamed, "GO! GO! GO!" and he and the skeletons rushed out of the hallway as fast as their leg(bones) could carry them. As the spike trap was mere inches from crushing Papyrus, they saw a mysterious door frame which ended the corridor. With one final burst of speed, they charged through the door, just as the spikes creaked to a halt at the end of their cycle.

The trio once again assessed their surroundings. Before them was a huge, seemingly unending chamber with inscriptions plastered all across its sandstone walls. Upon it were etched epic gamer style moments that stretched across all of Fortnite history. Placed in the center was an altar, and placed upon it was the legendary Golden Scar itself. Seeing it as the only landmark in the desolate room, they trotted up to it and carefully read the inscription scrabbled desperately upon the stone block. It simply read: "Only the most epic gamers are worthy of the golden scar. Those who try to obtain it and are not gifted with epicness will be cursed with a week of life as a default!"

John Wick, Sans, and Papyrus were immediately #shook because of this ominous comment. There was no worse fate than becoming a nooby default.

"Let's not idle around here. We got some amateurs t H," said John Wick. His voice was trying to sound confident but hinted at what seemed to be self-doubt. Could the cocky Fortnite pro be more than what he seemed on the surface?

"What about that Golden Scar?" asked Sans. Sans almost felt inclined to go ahead and snatch the gun if John Wick wasn't going to.

"It's not worth our time," John Wick. "We can check on it some other time."

Immediately after, John Wick received two new notifications. Two more people just died. It was just four others, John Wick, and the two unregistered skeletons. It wasn't until now that John Wick started to wonder what would happen to Sans and Papyrus. Would they be able to return with him? Would they stay on the island and become one with the map? Would he have to kill them to win? No. He couldn't. He tried to convince himself that wasn't true but he couldn't help consider the reality.

"Stop idling around! There are five of us left!" exclaimed Wick.

"LET'S MAKE THAT FOUR, LADS!"

The trio turned around to face an opposing figure with a large head. His silhouette was getting closer to them. Once the light fell into his face it was revealed that the man was none other than that Tomato Head from Tilted Towers!

"It's you!" said Sans.

"Well, well, well, I wasn't expecting to finally get a chance to kill the MLG Pro, John Wick himself!"

John Wick unholstered his gun immediately, but the Tomato Head was prepared for his gunfire. With a swift dodge, he swerved past the three bullets he fired before retaliating with his rocket launcher. John Wick had little time to dodge before the rocket slammed against the ancient temple stone, leaving a horrible, fiery impact. With the temple now illuminated by the explosion, the Tomato Head saw John Wick was not alone.

"Well, well, well... Looks like you've got a couple Skull Trooper friends, do you now?" taunted the smug Tomato Head. "Looks like I'm getting that Victory Royal… right here!" Three rockets exploded out the end of his launcher, scattering the three companions about the temple. Sans and Papyrus quickly gained their footing and began firing what little ammunition they had wildly at the tomato-headed enemy. But he was too fast, and the bullets were scattered upon the temple walls. At last, the sounds of guns spraying bullets was replaced by triggers clicking to nothing, as Sans and Papyrus looked down in surprise to see their guns out of ammunition.

"Not a single bullet hit, hm?" laughed the Tomato Head. "Well, I think you know how this one goes. He pointed his the end of his barrel directly at the trio. "This is how your justice ends!"

The friends braced for impact, but it never came. Instead, they heard a gun spit several bullets into the cold air and screams as the Tomato Head was hit consecutively by the shots. His corpse hit the cold earth, dead. Shocked, the friends whirled towards the altar entrance and their eyes opened in horror as they saw their savior.  
"Hehehehehe… Fools! I'm not going down so easily."

It was the Purple Skull Trooper, leader of the Skull Trooper Squad.


	8. Confrontation at Tomato Temple

"I-impossible!" stammered John Wick. "I thought we game ended you back at Retail Row!"

"Oh, yes, yes!" said the Trooper, casually spinning his gun upon his waist. "That would be true, for a fair player like you. Some of us are gonna play _cheap_." He slammed his backpack upon the ground, revealing smoldering circuits and broken machinery. "It was a simple task, really. Instead of teleporting me back to the base, I reprogrammed it to teleport it close to you. Seems like it worked out just _perfectly._ "

"Oh yeah, that sounds fancy and all," commented Sans, "but it looks like all you really did was smash it with a wrench a few times and hoped it worked."

"SILENCE, FOOLS! MY PLANS ARE FLAWLESS!"

"What? But how? The security and adjustments of those backpacks are more complicated to just be manipulated by a wrench!" John Wick told him.

"I thought the same thing until today," said the Skull Leader. "Y'know I figured y'all weren't from here. And sure enough, your sudden appearance is causing a few...glitches. This wasn't the first backpack to go all wack, I found out about when I tried to kill a hater. I hit his backpack with my pickaxe and he started to teleport. Unlucky for him, he teleported right off the island! AHAHAHAHAHA! Our squad started testing some other exploits and I found the best one yet!"

"So you're saying teleporters are going wack all of a sudden?" asked John Wick. He was trying to extend the conversation until he found his opening. The egotistical Skull Leader seemed to enjoy hearing himself talk far too much.

"Yes, precisely!" he responded. "The backpacks, Port-a-Forts, and all that lot have completely malfunctioned since those skeleton boys arrived. Now…" With a blur of movement, the Skull Leader brandished his revolver and swiftly blasted the weapons out of the trios' hands in an instant. "I suggest you get down, shut up, and let me claim the grand prize," grinning greedily at the Golden Scar positioned atop the pedestal. The three boys could only drop to their knees and watch helplessly as the Skull Trooper victoriously marched towards the center of the room.

Atop the altar among the glow of a dozen torches, the Golden Scar gleamed ominously atop the sandstone altar. As the Skull Leader ascended the final steps to the top, John Wick remembered the inscription. " _Perhaps he is not worthy of the legendary weapon!"_ , he thought quickly. " _If the curse of the Tomato Temple is put upon him, we'll easily be able to finish him off."_ Still, he watched in terror as his rival slowly eased his hands towards the treasure of old, regarding not the inscription upon the bottom. His fingers made contact with the Scar, and…

Nothing. No curse was placed upon him as he brandished the Golden Scar. John Wick bowed his head in resignation as the Skull Trooper turned, his eyes filled with contempt, towards the gang, his new weapon proudly brandished. "Now… which of you to game end first?" he asked. As he saw Papyrus about to answer, he added, "That was rhetorical. Of course I know who I'm game ending first." He slowly aimed the gun at John Wick, and… pulled the trigger.

 _Click._

Nothing came out.

The Skull Leader turned in shock. "What is the meaning of this?! This is said to be the legendary gun of old, which was once said to have defeated the-"

Suddenly, the temple boomed with a low, gravelly voice. " _Thou art not worthy to brandish the Legendary Weapone of Tomatoe Tempelth!_ " The Tomato Gods and other carvings in the murals of the Temple came to life as rigid people of stone. The ancient walls started to rumble. The statue-like Tomato Gods towered over the intruders. The smaller minions of stone equipped themselves with the torches that hung about. The tall Tomato God Statues began to mouth the words echoed through the Temple itself.

" _Foolish gamer! Only those who are worthy are allowed to place their hands on the sacred Golden Scar. You do not have the birthright to do as such. An apt punishment is to strip you of all you love and boast about!"_

"No, please! I am worthy, Mr. Tomato Temple! I was born as epic as the weapon itself!"

" _The Golden Scar is not just a weapon! It is a vessel of which the Epic Gamer of Legend will unleash his bullets and rid this world of the age long malice that corrupts this here island and all of the universes and dimensions revolving around it!"_ The voice of the Temple was furious. Its minions were stomping; spreading cinders to the ground.

John Wick, Sans, and Papyrus were trying to find a path out but it seemed all exits were impossible to get by without getting the attention of the Tomato Statues. John Wick's device alerted him of the rampaging storm borders inching closer to their location. He started to plan out a course for Wailing Woods. As he was doing that, Sans and Papyrus were quietly watching the ominous statues surround the Skull Leader. They were getting closer to him for each second that passed by. Their advancement toward him reminded Sans of the storm. Only this time, there was no one else to help if he was to get swallowed in.

"Please, please! I'll give y'all as many V-Bucks as you need! I can even make you elite members of the Skull Troopers, just give me the darn scar!" the Skull Leader was shouting at them urgently.

" _YOU ARE NOT WORTHY! YOUR LACK OF APTITUDE TO CONCEDE YOUR DEFEAT WILL RESULT IN YOUR DOOM! YOU ARE SENTENCED TO BECOME A DEFAULT FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY!"_ The Temple's voice raged on. Its minions crawled all over the Temple. It became harder to breathe with the flames dancing about.

The desperate Skull Leader threw the Golden Scar at the stone giants and took out a weapon of his own. "WICK! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I WISH YOU'D KEEL OVER AND DIE!" The Skull Leader fell to his knees. He felt his purple skeleton armor disappear into thin air. His clothes began to change and so did the rest of his body. His face became more generic and his voice less deep. His transformation into a default was complete.

" _We'll be taking your soul once the game ends. Play your best, as it will be your last. You will turn into a statue displayed in Tomato Temple itself. Your name will be known as that of a default who tried to take the Golden Scar for himself. Maybe your followers will come to visit their idiot leader…"_ The Skull Leader was all alone and so confused. He once was the gamer of the hour but now everyone will think he is a coward. The Skull Leader became an absolute zero. Nobody's hero…

"HECK YOU, JOHN WICK! HECK YOU!" screeched the Skull Leader.

John Wick's device gave off loud beeping noises as the storm was dashing into the temple. As if on cue, the statues began to disappear and the Temple grew quiet. The trio began to move out of the structure. John Wick noticed the defeated default standing in front of the altar. He was staring at the Golden Hand Cannon in his hands. His eyes looked watery.

"You comin'?" asked John Wick unexpectedly. "The storm is getting closer."

The default stayed silent. He stood still and gripped his gun tighter. He then aimed his Golden Hand Cannon at his head.

"NO, GAMER, NO!" alerted John Wick. But he was too late. The default was dead. John Wick hoped that a drone would come in to teleport him back to base. Or anywhere. But nobody came.

His device rung once more with another message:

"Three players left."


	9. Arrival at Wailing Woods

"The Storm is closing in, we have to get to Wailing Woods! NOW!" shouted John Wick.

As the three friends bolted out of the temple, Sans and Papyrus saw he was right. A huge wall of lashing, purple rain screamed as it slowly closed in on the final circle of peace on the Island. Sans still wasn't used to running this much but he had no other choice if stopping meant his life.

"Hey Paps, can you carry me?" said Sans in a voice loud enough to be heard through the Storm's roars but quiet enough to be thought of as lazy. "My legs are hurting…"

"HOLD OUT LONGER, SANS! I CAN'T JUST DO THAT WHILE RUNNING FOR MY LIFE!" shouted Papyrus.

"Hey, Wick! You might want to start building some more of those ramps! We got another mountain coming up!" screamed Sans.

On command, John Wick pulled out his blueprints and building materials. Plank after plank began to connect and a rhythmic march followed on top. Their ramp switched from wood to bricks as John Wick ran low on items.

"Y'all are gonna have to get closer to me once we reach the end of this ramp!" shouted Wick.

"But why tho?" replied Sans.

"I'm runnin' low on supplies for the ramp. There ain't no water below for us to jump into like last time. I'll have to pull out my glider. You need to hold on to me or else y'all will just fall to your deaths!"

The uniformed stairs of brick transitioned into a ramp composed of scrap metal. The structure still didn't get them far enough past the mountain. John Wick had to build a little more before they could deploy the glider. Their race with the storm was coming to a close as they advanced towards the next circle.

Sans was panting now, almost out of breath. Memories of his previous encounter with the storm quickly rose back up to his head. Determined to not let it happen again, Sans accelerated as much as possible. He got up to John Wick before he became fully exhausted.

"Pa- *pant* *pant* Papyrus!" he yelled. "My lungs are gonna collapse!"

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T HAVE ANY LUNGS!"

"Three!" John Wick interrupted.

"*pant* Already? *pant*" said Sans in an exhausted voice.

"Two!" he counted down.

"I'M NOT READY! I'M NOT READY!" warned Papyrus.

"One! Grab on!" John Wick exclaimed as he took out his Hot Ride.

Sans leaped for his right arm and Papyrus leaped for his left but instead grabbed on to his leg. They swept down to the thick forest with the Storm trailing behind.

"I meant to grab on to the glider!" shouted John Wick with slight pain and discomfort. He noticed Papyrus trying to climb up to get a hold of the glider but quickly fail in the process. "Stay there. It won't be long before we reach the ground. Make sure the landing's safe for you."

Besides the tall skeleton clutching on to his left leg, John Wick had trouble steering with Sans gripping on to his _strong buff bicep_. Sans was getting uncomfortable and loosened grasp but couldn't help gripping tighter whenever they would pass by a sharp stone. Sans' awkwardness and slight embarrassment soon turned into comfort as he enjoyed grabbing on and felt safer. Sans began to love the thought of John Wick protecting him of any danger.

Steering was especially crucial now that Papyrus or Sans could get hit by some obstacle. John Wick noticed how hard Sans was holding on. It made him feel more responsible for their future as if his only goal now was letting his friends make it out alive.

"Y'all might want to be careful of these last guys," pointed out John Wick.

"You already know who they are?" asked Sans.

"I have an idea…" he replied. "But even if it's not who I suspect, they can still dangerous. It ain't easy for a noob to get this far into the game. Basically, you can expect a challenge from them."

Besides Papyrus tumbling down, the landing was safe and the squad headed off to meet the next challenger. They didn't have to walk too far before they encountered the first trap.

"Spike traps, huh?" said John Wick sarcastically.

Not long after, the team was ambushed by a figure in a knight outfit. Different colored explosives were thrown at them. John Wick enclosed the three of them inside a cube out of the scraps of steel he had left.

"SANS! WHY CAN'T I STOP DANCING?" asked Papyrus.

"Damn! He got hit by a Boogie Bomb. Sans you make sure the steel walls can hold him off while I protect Papyrus." commanded John Wick.

" _Protect? Papyrus?"_ thought Sans. "Well… does he _really_ need to be **protected**?" he asked.

"What? Of course he does! He's defenseless and currently susceptible to enemy attacks!" he replied.

"He can manage!" snapped back Sans. The steel walls were shaking. Projectiles kept being thrown at the walls.

"Sans, just help with the walls." John Wick handed over his blueprints and the little building materials he had.

"His… BUILDING MATERIALS?" Sans said to himself. He was oddly fascinated with the simplistic construction tools. It almost felt like an honor, a privilege. To have gained so much trust from John Wick made Sans start giggling. He began work on reinforcing the walls.

"Papyrus! Stop moving!" said John Wick while trying to dispel the effects.

"SORRY, JOHNNY! BUT I CAN'T HELP BUT FLOSS!" Papyrus replied. He couldn't help acting so weird. The effect would be amplified if John Wick wouldn't apply a remedy soon. The loud blasts suddenly stopped. But the gang began hearing footsteps headed toward their way.

"Sans, keep Papyrus quiet while I go fight this lamer." he requested.

"Anything, slick!" he responded. "Alright, Paps, calm your bones."

John Wick took out his gun. He blasted the wall knowing the enemy had ran out of most of his resources.

"Fool!" he remarked.

John Wick kept a steady aim and pointed at the Red Knight. "Heh. I knew it would be you two! Now, where's the real gamer?"

"I'm a better builder than the Black Knight FYI! Or what? Are you anti-gamer girls?" mocked the Red Knight.

"John Wick, do you know this gal?" asked Sans inquisitively.

"Don't mind her. She's just another Twitch thot!"

"OMG, I am reporting you! Lol who would've thought the pro fortniter would be so SEXIST!" the Red Knight screeched. "Oh and would you look at that! My drone is recording EVERYTHING you're saying!"

"See? She even live streams everything she does." quipped Wick.

"NO HUMAN IS AS GOOD AT DANCING AS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus blurted out.

"Sans! I thought I told you to keep him quiet!" exclaimed John Wick.

"I thought the bandages over his mouth would do it!" defended Sans.

"What did that deformed Skull Trooper just say?!" said the Red Knight in shock. "I'll have you know I am the greatest rapper on this island _and_ I have memorized over a hundred dances!"

"I AM THE GREATEST RAPPER IN THE SEVEN SEAS _AND_ I HAVE MEMORIZED _TWO HUNDRED_ DANCE MOVES! AH AH AH AHHH" stated Papyrus.

"You think you can take me on?" challenged the Red Knight. "I impose a dance battle!"

"Papyrus let's go." ordered John Wick.

"I WILL NOT BACK DOWN FROM THE CHALLENGE!" proclaimed Papyrus.

"Papyrus! Don't waste your time! We are going." repeated John Wick.

"A DANCE BATTLE TO THE DEATH!" he proposed.

"To. The. Death!"


	10. The Red Knight's Assault

The Red Knight scoffed. " You underestimate me, fool! I was trained as a soldier in the Gamer Army before it was abolished by oppressive male gamers! I know all of the tricks and traps, and I'm not afraid to show off my skill!" Before any of them could react, she pulled out her phone featuring an "Epic Gamer" phone case. The phone case is one of the rarest objects on the entire planet; so rare that even John Wick was impressed.

"Where did _you_ get that?" asked John Wick. He began to feel his ego threatened by that phone case. "No way such a libtard like you could ever get ahold of that!"

"Pff… Whatever, you lamer gamer. Stop hating just cuz I'm extra epic. Now back off before I make you take the L." said the Red Knight nonchalantly as she proceeded to perform a Mini Dab. "Y'all haters better back off 'fore I send ya down the L-evator!11!1"

"WATCH OUT, YOU SOGGY WAFFLE!" Papyrus alerted. He then acted out the epic Pop Lock emote with flamboyance. "YOUR TOTES GOOFY DEFAULT DANCES WILL NEVER OUTMATCH THAT OF MY OWN DANKNESS!"

"Who you talking to, cuh? Lemme tell you that this litness is above your level, **noob**!" The Red Knight and Papyrus continued performing different emotes to the point that they were oblivious to the world around them.

As the two fired up more and more, Sans and John Wick were building a fort along with an easy exit towards the next circle. Sans was put to work with putting the materials together while John Wick worked hard on chopping down wood and cutting stone bricks. Their building took a long time but even that didn't pass enough time for the dance battle to be finished. After a while, Sans decided to rest at the top of the structure, satisfied with their work.

"Any signs of the other player around here?" asked Sans.

"No. At this point we should just wait for those two to be done with their dances." replied John Wick.

"And when would that be?" said Sans jokingly.

"No clue… I'm tempted to just snipe her right now. Haha…"

" _Johnny is so cute when he laughs. ^w^"_ thought Sans. "We might actually have to!" he replied laughing. Their small talk was suddenly interrupted by the rustling of grass and then creaking from the wooden planks.

"Are those footsteps?" John Wick got out his shotty and motioned Sans to stay behind him. The two of them stayed quiet anticipating some other noise from below. They made their way down the stairs in silence. They could still overhear the remarks made by Papyrus and the Red Knight along with the rap music being played by the streaming drone. The leaves on the bushes and trees swayed fiercely from the sudden winds making it impossible for any movement to be detected.

John Wick put his guard down and declared it a false alarm. "If we are going to take this Black Knight on, we'll need to disperse our power." he suggested. "Sans, use these extra materials and build us a second tower. I already calculated the storm's pattern so we'll definitely be safe from it for the rest of the match.

"Wick, you sure about that?" asked Sans nervously. He was at the point of blushing from having John Wick place so much trust in him.

"Of course. I'll keep an eye out in case you need any help," said John Wick. He followed that up with a wink to make sure he kept a chill exterior. In reality, he was anxious to catch whoever is stalking near their tower. There's no way those noises were a false alarm but he didn't want to worry Sans. He decided to occupy Sans so he wouldn't be around while he frantically searched around. It was a way of making sure his teammates weren't stressed out.

"You better not hit my fricking drone with those clumsy moves you call dancing, boi." mocked the Red Knight. "How do you feel to be looking so rarted in front of my millions of viewers? Mch, I'm 'bout to drop dat Boogey Bomb like ooh!"

"BACK OFF BEFORE YOU GET DEVASTATINGLY ROASTED, HECKER!" Papyrus snapped back. Both of them were getting more and more tired as the dance battle went on. The difference between the two is that the Red Knight could stop at any time but Papyrus was still being actively forced to continue by the boogey bomb. In fact, the effects of the boogey bomb seemed to have amplified since it was activated.

"You be looking as dead as a skeleton, Poppyrus. Why so tired, yo?"

"BRUH, I CAN FLOSS FOR ANOTHER WEEK! WHAT ARE YOU *gasp* SEEING?"

John Wick was utterly stumped. He couldn't find any hints of the hidden gamer. He had nothing else to do rather than watch Papyrus' battle, which wasn't much of a spectacle. Sans was almost finished with his near-identical tower. And the storm had another 20 minutes to go before it would shrink. Not that it would be a problem for any of them.

"Get a load of this no-skin!" exclaimed the Red Knight as she looked back at the drone. "Remember you guys that if you want to see more idiots like him, you just have to tune in every day, Monday through Friday, at 7 AM PDT. Be sure y'all are following me the_red_boombastic_knight_official!" She continued talking to her audience while doing fast and intricate dance moves.

As she said that, John Wick immediately got an idea. He got out his phone and began logging in to Twitch. He typed in the channel name and got an immediate hit. "Sheesh, 7 million people watching this mess?" he reacted. He began to rewind back, skimming through the footage. "Huh!" There he was! The Black Knight himself.

"Skeleton dude, lemme be real with you. You ain't that bad of a dancer. Hell, you gettin' real close to beating me. But, I know you can't hold out for much longer." the Red Knight was acting strangely. More methodical. "Listen, I deactivate that disco ball that's making you dance and you help me fight John Wick."

"OF COURSE NOT!" said Papyrus while trying to maintain his breathing. It was then he realized what the boogey bomb actually did to him.

"I'm sure you can tell by now that this modified boogey bomb lasts for an indefinite amount of time. The victim is forced to dance and dance no matter how restless they get. Heh, I can see you are already losing consciousness. When I said to the death, I meant it." Papyrus knew she knew exactly what she was doing. "Help me out here and I'll deactivate the disco ball." said the Red Knight as she extended her hand.

Despite the seemingly random dance moves, Papyrus was still keeping some control over his actions. Given his near death circumstances, he began to use some survival instincts and was able to use his head. He noticed he was able to break out of the dance moves every now and then. The drone started to circulate around them and got close to their level. Papyrus just had to wait for the right moment. He decided to edge closer pretending to go for the handshake.

"All done, John!" shouted Sans from his tower.

"Sans! Can you see a bunker hatch from your side?"

"Yeah. Do you want me to get something from there?" replied Sans ready to service.

"Start shooting at it. The Black Knight is in there!" he commanded.

"What do you mean? The hatch is open and there's nothing inside." Sans reported.

"What?" asked John Wick in confusion. He began shooting at the tree blocking his view to see for himself. Just as Sans said, there was nothing inside. Where could he be?

Papyrus kept on getting closer. He cycled through so many dances that he already knew which one followed after the other. Waiting for the correct emote and the correct positioning of the drone was like making stars align. Soon enough, he began to perform the majestic "Jubilation" making his arms reach high enough to catch the drone as it was on its path towards a close-up.

"I'LL BE DENYING THAT DEAL!" declared Paps. He groped the drone by the handles and slammed it against the Red Knight's helmet. The blades were able to cut through her cheap plastic. The automatic drone began moving around trying to shake off Papyrus. While trying to fly higher, the drone cut through the disco ball freeing Papyrus from the obnoxious dances. It seems that the Red Knight opted for a more effective boogey bomb instead of a sturdier one. Papyrus pulled down the drone and threatened the Red Knight with it.

"What the frick is wrong with youuuuuu?!" screeched the Red Knight. She began to scream and wail from the pain inflicted upon her eye. "DAMN ? ﾸﾏRAT! GIVE ME MY DRONE BACK! I NEED TO SHOW THIS ON CAMERA!"

The Red Knight had seemingly lost the battle as she was terribly injured. Her inventory was mostly full of traps and healing items all of which would not help her at the moment. She had subtly sent an SOS message hoping her brother would be able to save her just in time. She decided her only other option left was to draw out her only firearm. She wasn't good at shooting as she mostly took care of building and support while her brother did the offense. She aimed her hand cannon and immediately fired without hesitation. "DIE, FOOL!" she yelled. Papyrus reacted quickly and threw the drone at the firing gun at the last second.

"What was that?" asked Sans after hearing the explosion.

"Look! It's Papyrus from the Underground!" John Wick pointed out. Papyrus emerged from the smoke unscathed and John Wick received a notification. The Red Knight was dead and only left the Black Knight on the battlefield.

"I DID IT! I GOT MY FIRST KILL, YO!" Papyrus cheered.

"Nice job, gamer!" replied John Wick from the tower.

"Yeah, good job…" added Sans. Sans felt slightly envious of John Wick praising his brother. But they had more important things to deal with. Another drone flew in to teleport her remains back to base for healing. She definitely would need some time to recover and a new drone.

As Papyrus came closer to the two towers, the trio suddenly heard the humming of an aircraft. The sound was getting louder as an X-4 Stormwing was headed their way. A remote bomb was detonated at the base of John Wick's tower and the plane began firing at them. They were under attack!


	11. Two Gamers Left Standing

John Wick felt a huge explosion rock his fragile tower as the explosives were detonated just beneath his feet. There were some damages, but they were easily repaired with the blueprints. As John Wick was climbing back up, he was overwhelmed by the violent whir of bullet spray. Tiny bits of shrapnel shredded the wooden stairs beneath his feet as he tried to scramble to a safe ledge. But he was tiring out, and several shots peppered his body before he could make it out of sight.

Wounded and desperate, John Wick was forced to apply bandages as the whir of plane engines slowly drew closer. In the tower across from him, he could hear Sans panicking. Sans was DEVASTATED. He couldn't bear seeing his friend wounded like this. "Wick?! Are you okay, gamer?"

"I'm fine, Sans," he lied, trying not to panic him further. "Get to the top of your tower and fire at the plane!"

Sans was happy to oblige. Teamed together as a pair, he and John Wick, now healthy, began to fire wildly at the oncoming attacker. The Black Knight was an expert flyer, but even he wouldn't withstand the onslaught. He was forced to pull out. Sans and John Wick began to cheer wildly, but their celebration didn't last. The Black Knight had turned his plane onto Papyrus and was firing directly at him!

Papyrus acted quickly. He immediately spotted an abandoned truck in the area. With its steel beams and sturdy frame, Papyrus thought it was the best bet to withstand the plane. Weaving through streams of bullet fire all around him, he dove into the truck headfirst and waited. But the drawl of plane engines kept creeping closer.

"Hah! That fool!" thought Sans. "As soon as he crashes into that sturdy truck his plane is gonna drop harder than the beat in 'Undertale Megalovania Earrape (WITH SICK DROP)'!" But John Wick saw something else. The plane was coming at a slight angle, skewered just slightly away from Papyrus's hiding place. Realization dawned on him, but it was too late.

"SANS! WAIT! HE'S NOT AIMING FOR THE TRUCK!"

A huge explosion rocked the second tower, engulfing the weak wood planks into a huge fireball of flame. As his tower collapsed, Sans panicked and leaped as his platform crumbled beneath his bony feet. Coincidentally, the plane just happened to be charging through the other end of the tower, and Sans landed with a _thud_ on its right wing. At first, the Black Knight was startled at his new passenger, but he gathered his courage. He pulled out a scar, dropped the pilots' controls, and began to fire at Sans.

The plane soared into the clouds, leaving Papyrus and John Wick in a panic. "Quick!" John Wick screamed. "I hope you're a good shot, cuz we're about the hit him with a clap back!" Papyrus ascended the stairs and John Wick threw him a sniper rifle, where they waited in fright for what was to come.

Getting to his feet, Sans ran, dodging his bullets as he carefully stepped left and right like a tightrope walker on the fragile wing. The more the Black Knight fired, the more frustrated he seemed to become. With a guttural cry, he discarded the scar and pulled a rocket launcher out from his pack. Sans dodged it with ease, but the wing was not so lucky; it was hit directly between the seam between the wing and the cockpit. Snapping at the weakened bolts, the plane became unbalanced and careened back down to the Island.

As the plane fell, Sans began to panic, trying to calculate its trajectory and where it would be falling. But as he finished up his estimation, it was too late. He knew where he would be crashing.

The X-4 Stormwing collided with another explosion directly into the second tower John Wick had constructed. The two friends panicked, attempting to run out of the smoldering structure. John Wick jumped with Papyrus joining him soon after. They were both able to land with their lives saved but with a few injuries. The explosion ended up critically damaging Papyrus' left leg and brought immense pain towards his body.

"You good, fam?" inquired John Wick. He was mostly interested in the whereabouts of the Black Knight but felt it right to check up on Papyrus first.

"My leg…" cried Papyrus. "I can't walk!" Papyrus was right. With a missing half of his left leg, Papyrus had to either limp around or be carried by Wick which would hinder his agility and general mobility.

"John Wick! Papyrus! Look out!" warned Sans. The Black Knight was right behind them with an RPG and ready to shoot.

"You should've chosen to die earlier, scrubs. Don't you get it, I am the Black Knight! Wailing Woods is my hood, you defaults."

John Wick built some walls around them followed by some stairs inside. A super pro gamer technique!

"You were saying?" mocked John Wick.

"That doesn't phase me, cuh!" The Black Knight then pulled out a Port-A-Fortress and dropped it on the floor like ooh. "It's over John Wick, I have the high ground! You can't beat me!" he hollered.

"Oh daaarn! My super pro gamer technique was bested?!" protested John Wick. Sans and Papyrus had left John Wick's puny structure and went for the base of the Black Knight's fortress.

"HA! You must be so delusional to even think that that noskin-esque building style could've bested the likes of me!" scoffed the Knight.

"I shouldn't have underestimated you...I know now I was a fool to have thought that such a simplistic build would've gotten me a Victory Royal." he mentioned.

The Black Knight was no lamer gamer and he quickly caught on to what John Wick was doing. " _Heh. He thinks he'll distract me with this shit? What an idiot. I'll blow his head off while he's out in the open."_ he thought. His awareness was heightened and he prepared for some disguised attack to come at him at any moment. " _Where is that blue-clad skeleton? I need to find him and his dumbass counterpart…"_

" _Papyrus, quit horsing around!" commanded Sans. "We need to quietly_ damage the base of the fortress. Leave them near their breaking point and then we can let John Wick finish it off with his scar."

"Heh. You know, John Wick, this brings me back to a time back in Season 3." reminisced the Knight. "You were atop your gigantic fort and I was just cowering inside a small wooden box."

"I remember. I no-scoped your head off and sent you to heal for days. But you still demanded a rematch the day you fully recovered. And again. And then again." John Wick was caught off guard at first but then began to get a nostalgic feeling from simpler times.

"I kept fighting you and lost every time. Until that one day…" he thought back. "I had procured the high ground unlike every previous effort. You were a fool to underestimate me that time. I shot you in the head first and then continued to decimate your body with my bullets until there was nothing left."

"I lost then because you cheated in the items! I would've won had you not hacked!" accused John Wick.

"This again? Was it not enough to separate the gang because of your stupid allegations? I did not cheat!" he defended.

"And to believe I thought you were my friend…" Wick said with resentment. "I only formed the Fricking Awesome Gang with you because I thought you won from your own skill."

"Think of it as you will. I don't care anymore."

"John Wick, now!" signaled Sans as he and Papyrus were running away from the fortress. John Wick had completely forgotten about the plan and took too long to react.

"There you are!" called out the Black Knight. He aimed his legendary Suppressed Assault Rifle at Papyrus who was moving at a slower pace because of his missing left leg.

"Papyrus watch out!" yelled Sans. He shoved his brother out of the way right as the Knight had pulled the trigger. Sans was shot directly through the eye socket and fell to the floor. John Wick had only just gotten out his gun and began shooting at the base of the fortress.

John Wick's assault was interrupted notification from his device. He was hoping it to have been one to declare the death of the Black Knight but was instead warned that the storm would be circling. He looked back up to see how his friends were holding up but his gaze was covered up by none other than the Black Knight.

"You can't defeat me, Wick!" proclaimed the Knight.

"You're wrong, fricker!" he said as he raised his gun. "Drink Kool-Aid in hell!" John Wick fired a single bullet in the direction of the Black Knight. The Black Knight was quick to react and he somehow sent the damage back at John Wick.

"Heh, so you think you're slick, huh?" chuckled the Knight. John Wick was near death and with a bullet perforating his abdomen. Any form of speech or movement was being made impossible by the immense amount of pain John Wick was going through.

"SANS, WAKE UP!" Papyrus called. Sans' body was completely still and face-down. "GET UP, SANS!" Papyrus nudged Sans to lift himself back up but his efforts were fruitless. He desperately needed some help especially now that he didn't have a leg. Papyrus looked over to see John Wick wasn't holding up too well, either. He was laying on the floor with the Black Knight putting a gun to his face.

"Oh it hurts, doesn't it? It's what you get for messing with a pro." he said. John Wick was profusely bleeding out from the right side of his stomach.

"H-How?" muttered Wick. He was in terrible shape but he still needed to know how this happened. His pride was further insulted as the Black Knight began default dancing on his dying body. The nerve! Not only was he dancing as John Wick's blood pooled over his feet but he also showed no respect by using the most basic dance in the game. The Black Knight kept default dancing as John Wick's health was diminishing. He was even so bold as to splosh around John Wick's vital fluids back at his face.

"I guess you could say I had to put some hacking into this W!" he flat-out stated. "I would keep such information a secret but I just genuinely don't care when it comes to you."

"Wh-?!" he responded. John Wick was beginning to lose his vision and lacked the energy to say much. He had never felt such defeat up until now.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out that your two buddies have broken parts of the game's code and as a result, made it easier to change it." he explained. "Hahaha! And to think the people you thought would be helping you caused your ultimate defeat. Normally, my hacking skills would only let for me to spawn in items or get better aiming but your friends here have been able to grant me complete invincibility! This truly is your defeat, Wick." The Black Knight was right. It's now near impossible for John Wick to get back up and continue fighting especially since his bullets would just be sent back to him.

"SANS, GET OUT THERE! JOHN WICK IS IN GREAT DANGER AND HE NEEDS YOUR HELP!" Papyrus alerted. Just when he was about to give up on his brother's return, Sans' body began shaking. "SANS?" he asked with a fearful look on his face.

Sans' body began to levitate and Papyrus began to back up. The eye socket that should've had a bullet lodged into it had disappeared. Instead, the eye socket emitted a vibrant blue flame in its place.


	12. Fighting Gold

John Wick felt like he was about to pass out at any moment. This defeated look on his face sparked anger within Sans' heart. He needed to act quickly.

"Teme no haihin wa." muttered Sans as he rose up.

"SANS?" Papyrus said, while the Black Knight continued to default dance over John Wick's bleeding figure.

"S-Sans…?" said John Wick. The Black Knight's dancing came to a halt.

"Black Knight…" said Sans. "DON'T YOU DARE MOVE A MUSCLE, YOU BASTARD!" As he said this, dramatic shading took over Sans' face but certain parts of him were beginning to look brighter as if a neon purple light was inside his bones.

"What the hell is this?" exclaimed the Black Knight. His three enemies were emitting a strange pinkish light from their bodies. Rays of otherworldly energy shot out of John Wick, Sans, and Papyrus. To Papyrus and Sans, this was no unknown feeling as it had been the same exact effects that had occurred to them when they first left their world.

" _HOW ARE WE BEING TRANSFERRED TO ANOTHER UNIVERSE WITHOUT DR. ALPHYS' MACHINE?"_ wondered Papyrus. " _HOW CAN SANS DO THIS?"_

Soon enough, John Wick's body was enveloped in so much light that he was beginning the transition to the next world. Papyrus began to disappear along with him, leaving the Black Knight stuck on the island by himself.

"You cowards! Don't you realize that by having y'all leave, I'm going to get the Victory Royale?" said the Knight. Without even giving any response, Sans and the rest of the squad had vanished. "Hello? Hello?" The Black Knight was met with absolute silence. No Victory Royale. His device still said there were two players left and but at least the storm timer was still going on. "Those fricking bots…" he said to himself. "I knew they were using hacks all along."

His invincibility was still continuing even after the trio had disappeared. There was seemingly nothing he could do with his device. Was this the work of his enemies? Even though they allowed for his own hacking to be made easier, the addition of the two unknown entities may have broken the game too much. As soon as they left, he was no longer able to hack the game but his previous changes remained. The Black Knight seems to have been given an infinite amount of time to contemplate over what had just happened. He was now forever bound to the match without being able to leave.

"Ya-Yattazo! Hatsudou shitazo!" said Sans. The three of them were spiraling through a vortex of random colors. The seemingly never-ending tunnel made John Wick pass out with Sans and Papyrus only staying semi-conscious. Then in just a few seconds, the squad was sent back in time to an unknown location.

"Good work, Narancia." congratulated Bucciarati. "Not only did you manage to defeat two Stand-users on your own but you also saved Giorno in the process." Bucciarati and the rest of his team had just caught up with Narancia and Giorno after a brutal Stand fight.

"Shouldn't we get out of Venice now?" pointed out Mista the gunslinger. "The Boss' assassin's must be surrounding this area. Isn't it best for us to leave this place?"

"Well actually, I've spoken with Trish lately…" said Abbacchio. "I believe we have a lead, Bucciarati!"

"Do you mean we have a way of discovering the Boss' identity?" asked Giorno. He had just finished up healing the young Narancia and himself. He recognized that it would be better if they left Venice but they would still have the possibility of encountering more Stand-users.

"I'll tell you during the flight but I think it's best we head to Sardinia before more Stand-users continue trailing us." said Abbacchio to Bucciarati while simultaneously ignoring Giorno.

"SARDINIA?! That's so far away!" complained Narancia. As Narancia said that, his eyes drifted to a bleeding man with a tall cartoon skeleton. The red-clad skeleton was holding something in their arms but Narancia couldn't quite make out what it was. "Guys, don't attract their attention but I think I just found the enemy Stand-user over there." he alerted.

"That man seems badly injured but his Stand is working just fine." pointed out Bucciarati.

"Maybe he was a victim of one of the Boss' hitmen." said Giorno.

"No, there's no way a Stand-user is just coincidentally at the same place where the Boss wants us killed." argued Bruno. "Mista, Narancia, I'll stay here with Trish while you two can check on that man. Even if he isn't dangerous, I'd still like you to get some answers out of him if he turns out to have any relations to Passione."

"Bruno, Narancia was just attacked by a Stand-user." said Giorno. "I'd like to go with them and help them out if things get out of control."

"Just go, Giorno." responded Abbacchio. "We'll both stay here along with Trish."

"Don't worry, John!" assured Papyrus. "I'll just see if I can get some bandages for us in one of these shops."

"H-Hey, Papyrus, you mind placing me closer to John Wick?" asked Sans as he was on the floor.

"Oh of course..." he responded. Papyrus grabbed what was left of his brother and placed him on John Wick's wounded body. "Hey John Wick! John Wick!"

John Wick only made a small grumble in response.

"Mind if I borrow some of those V-Bucks you were talking about? I'd use some of our own funds but we kept them in Sans' pockets and you know the rest of the story…" John Wick didn't even make an attempt to respond so Papyrus just assumed he had received his permission. "I won't be gone for long!"

"Over there!" pointed Narancia. "The Stand is moving independently from the user!"

"Not just that." said Mista. "Look, the Stand looks to share none of the wounds as its user. They both have their own distinct injuries."

"Do you think that that man over there is not a Stand-user, but instead just a victim?" proposed Giorno.

"Giorno, while we chase that Stand," asked Mista. "think you can check up on the other guy? If he's not a danger, it would be best if you can fix him up?"

"Ovviamente." he responded.

The three of them split up across Venice. Narancia had already drawn out his Stand to scope out the area but Mista kept his Sex Pistols hidden inside his gun.

"This Stand's range…" said Mista. "Narancia, keep Aerosmith high up. Judging by the range, this enemy Stand can't be that strong."

"Wait, Mista, what is it holding?" asked Narancia. "Could those be… DRUGS?"

"WHAT?!" screamed Bucciarati. Bruno jumped across the canal between him and the remote Stand and rushed past his two teammates. "STICKY FINGERS!" Bucciarati made a zipper on his nearest wall and let it drag him up to the roof of the building. The traitor was now following the mysterious figure through the streets of Venice with Mista and Narancia trailing not too far behind.

John Wick was unconscious at this point but still held on to Sans' detached skull. Sans was comfortably resting on his lap waiting for Papyrus to return. After all they had been through, Sans needed to take a break and what better way to take a break than to have his face pressing against John Wick's body.

"Ah, I wish this could last forever." he said. "If only I had arms to hug you, John Wick… *nuzzle* *nuzzle*"

"You there!" called out a young man in Italian.

"Oh uhh meow…?" He said with a confused expression. It had been a while since he and Papyrus had to speak Italian so it took a moment for him to process all of that. They had mostly just learned the language for authenticity when it came to Papyrus' terribly cooked dishes, anyway. "Ahem, He's really injured. We're just waiting for our friend to come back with bandages."

" _What is this…"_ Giorno thought to himself. " _The Stand isn't trying to attack. Should I let my guard down and help this guy?"_ Giorno knelt and began to examine the injured man. " _He's on the verge of dying…"_ Giorno decided to get Abbacchio involved with this. He decided it would be best to use his Stand, Moody Blues, to make sure they can trust the skull's claim.

"What the hell?!" screamed Narancia. "Don't leave us behind, Bucciarati!" Bucciarati's despise for illegal drug use drove him to leave behind Abbacchio and Trish. It wasn't long enough for the speedy Bruno Bucciarati to catch up to the slowly-limping skeleton. "Damn, I didn't know our leader was this fast, eh Mista?"

"He's quick and nimble when he needs to be but I don't think we should be talking while that Stand is being tackled."

"Bucciarati, I think he has already passed out!" Bucciarati had regained his composure by the time the two gangsters had caught up with him.

"That thing…" he stated. "That thing is not a Stand! It doesn't even feel like a Stand. But if it's not a Stand, then what exactly is that?" The three of pulled him into an alleyway for questioning, despite the fact that the bustling streets of Venice might still cause for them to be seen.

"Giorno, are you actually stupid?"

"I just need you to prove to me if they're worth trusting." he explained. "Here. I'll take care of Trish and the turtle."

"You idiot!" Abbacchio tossed over the turtle to his partner before unleashing his Stand. "Turn around."

"I already know what it does, Abbacchio. Averting my eyes from your Moody Blues would be useless."

"I said turn around, Giovanna!" he commanded. Giorno caved in and turned his back to the skeleton head and the dying man. "Giorno turn back around! Moody Blues... I-It can't go back further than this! The farthest position it can trace isn't even from an hour ago!"

"You mean to tell me that there's nothing else to trace before that?" Sans was just staring back at them unable to do anything. Even he couldn't fully explain everything. "How did he get injured? Who's this other person trying to get bandages? You! Explain all of this!" Giorno withdrew his Stand and threatened the talking skull.

"So earlier today," he explained. "we were fighting this guy but I was shot through the head which got me unconscious for the rest of the match…"

"Are you trying to make a fool out of us?!" Abbacchio stood up and grabbed the skull by the eyes. "What the hell?!" Abbacchio was expecting Sans' eye sockets to be hollow but was instead met with a weird texture. He immediately dropped him to the ground which was met by a shriek from Sans. "There's no bullet hole in you and judging by the fact that you didn't react to either of us unleashing our Stands, you are not even a Stand-user!"

"Stand...user?"

"Abbacchio, I believe they aren't anything we should be worried about." Giorno put Golden Experience's hand near John Wick and began using it's restorative powers. "Now back to your story…"

"Me and my brother had travelled from a different universe and got to this guy's universe accidentally. So we decided to band together and help each other out except that didn't necessarily work out since us merging into his world caused weird things to happen but I'd say that's besides the point." The power of Giorno's Stand, Golden Experience, had allowed for the bullet still stuck inside John Wick to turn into parts of the perforated organs which would in turn stop the bleeding and patch up the damage. "So while we were fighting this Knight person, all of us got terribly damaged but I when I woke up after being hit, I was able to replicate the same power of the machine that had originally let us travel outside of our universe."

" _This guy is serious…"_ thought Abbacchio. " _He's speaking without a doubt. The fact that he's not even showing any doubt in his mind makes me want to accept his absurd claims."_

Papyrus was woken up by the sound of a boombox blasting out music as he was looking towards what seemed like his body only without his skull. Papyrus tried to talk but was quick to realize his mouth being literally closed up by a zipper. Before Papyrus' eyes were two humans dancing in synchronization. Papyrus muffled noises didn't do much to help his situation but at least they knew they were doing their torture right.

While his two other teammates were "torturing" the enemy, Bucciarati was investigating the belongings of this entity. Bucciarati's search only resulted in his finding of instant noodles and the foreign currency even after such a long time spent digging through his possessions. "Narancia, Mista," he called out. The two of them ignored their leader and continued dancing. "NARANCIA, MISTA!"

Papyrus tried to roll his skull towards his body but made little progress due to his abnormally shaped head. He tried to send a message through incomprehensible noises but the gangster was too busy trying to get the attention of his friends.

"So the problem with that is that I was able to send all of us out of that place except for my body." explained Sans.

"So that brother of yours…can he also take you through other 'universes'?" asked Giorno.

"He hasn't yet but he could someday…"

"So if you needed to, could you leave to some other place right now?" inquired Abbacchio.

"I'm not sure if I can…" responded Sans. Giorno had begun to use the parts of the ground to make a body for Sans. He'd never made a cartoon skeleton with his Stand but he tried to make it as natural for Sans as possible. "Well last time I did it, I had my left eye as well as some other parts in my body glowing a blue light."

"By 'glowing a blue light' do you mean like this?" Giorno directed Sans' attention to what seemed like part of his neck except now it was glowing blue and looked to be growing ever so slightly. "It looks like your neck is growing back. It's doing as such at a slow pace but still reconstructing itself regardless."

"I don't think that was there a while ago but it's not like this regenerating thing is that efficient…" Abbacchio had gone inside the turtle to speak with Trish about the situation while his teammate stayed to talk to the cartoon skeleton head. "Hey think you can do what you did with Wicky over there and heal me too?"

"So then…" spoke Mista. "Do ya feel like talking now?"

*muffled noises*

"Well then looks like we'll just have to do this a third time!" Narancia pressed the 'play' button on his boombox and got into his starting position.

"NO!" exclaimed Bucciarati. After trying to get their attention for two consecutive dance routines, Bruno was not about to let them continue any longer.

"The hell?!" reacted Narancia. "Aw man! Why did you have to break that boombox?"

"This guy doesn't seem to be a threat! All he's carrying is some food and weird tins." explained Bucciarati as he removed the zipper from Papyrus' mouth. "He's obviously not a human but he can't be a Stand either…"

"MY BODY! PUT ME BACK! PUT ME BACK!" Papyrus' head was now cartoonishly jumping around in distress.

"So not someone sent by the Boss?"

"I already searched everything he had. He doesn't have a badge to show his alliance neither does he have the qualities of what someone in Passione would exhibit."

"What should we do about it then?" Mista began to drag the skeleton's body closer to his head as Narancia was finding a way to fix up his recently-bought boombox. "Now I'm not a fluent speaker or anything but it seems that it's only speaking in English. But if that's the case, what is it doing in Venice?"

"Guys, he must be an alien!" proposed Narancia. "Okay so you know how Aliens have oddly shaped heads?"

"It's definitely not an alien, Narancia!"

"I don't care what it is! We should get back to Giorno and figure out what to do with this!" Bucciarati took the cartoon skull and let his other group members handle the rest of the body. They were off to meet up with Giorno and whatever became of the dying man. Despite having set their priority as figuring out how to defeat the Boss, Bucciarati's team of gangsters were now temporarily involved in the story of John Wick, Sans, and Papyrus.


End file.
